I Volunteer To save you
by Ashxa15112
Summary: What if Gale volunteers to save Katniss?Who will survie?What is Peeta thinking while watching the girl he loves suffer?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys!This is my first Fanfic soo it might be bad:(I dont know if I will contiue ..My chapters will be pretty short but anyways here's Chapter 1**

 ** _Disclamier-Dont own hunger games or any of its charters_**

 **Reaping Day**

I wake up cold in sweat it's reaping day..

I look at the window and see my father trading with a well known hunter,Gale Hawthrone,I've always hated him he is bestfriends with my crush,Katniss Everdeen...I put on a white button shirt and kakis.As I head outside I make eye contact with Gale and nod.I head to the bakery to help and frost the cake that my be my last.Soon enough the clock at the square gongs and we all head towards the square.

"Welcome Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games,I am you're escort Effie Trinket"Says a woman with the fakeist wig and most makeup Ive ever seen."Now lets all watch this wonderful video the Capitol has provided"she says.I mostly tune out on the video and speech."Now the time has come to choose a courgeous man and woman to represnt our district"she says happily "For our girl tribute...Primrose Everdeen"she anouces.That hits me hard..that only means one thing that i fear.."I VOULEENTER AS TRIBUTE"yells Katniss..I gasp and so does the whole distict.I tune out on their conversation and try to take it all in.."Peeta Mellark" _huh?_ Everyone looks at me with pity and I ask to the boy next to me "what?"."You have been reaped"he says.."I volunteer as tribute"yells Gale.."Oh my what a exicting day"!!! squeals Effie.."Shake hands you two"she says while they shake..Last thing I see is Katniss give a hurt angered look at Gale and turned to the doors of death...

 **How was that?Sorry for spelling erros writing from my phone...:)1 review would be nice thx:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!So any advice would be nice:)This is my first story so this might be bad!I want to work on other stories so check that out and I try to update asap!** **This chapter has cursing so beware!** **-Ashxa** **Disclamier-I dont own THG or any of its charcters** **Gale**

"How dare you!"yells Katniss strangling me "Its for the best" I say "You asshole you left our familes to die!".Peacekeepers rush in and take her off me "Let me go"she yells "Its okay" I say.They look skepital and let her go "Go to your room Ms.Everdeen your time is up" he says gruffly "I HATE YOU"she yells while they close the door.When she leaves,in fury I throw a vase aross the room "You have 5 mintues"says a peacekeeper.I turn and see Peeta Mellark "Thanks but you shouldn't have voulnteered"he says "I didnt do it for you I did it for Katniss"I say indiffrently "As a token of apprecion I will feed your and Katniss family"he says.My lights up "Have you told Katniss"I ask "Yes shes delighted"he says "Times up"signals a peacekeeper "Dont let her die"Yells Peeta "I WONT"!!!! I promise

 **Sorry this is short but how did you like the moment they had?Chapter 3 comes out when this has 3 _postive_ reviews:)Sorry for the erros typing this on my phone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,so ik my chapters are short but bear with me!Heres 3 any advice would be good just PM (i think thats what its called) me**

 **DISCLAIMER=You know the drill**

 **Katniss**

Betryal is the first thing I feel.He promised me if one of us went in the other would stay and provide both families.I pace around eating a small piece of bread.I hear a knock and open the door to see Gale standing there.I slam the door but his foot is in the way "Listen Catnip please"he begs.I sigh and let him in "You have 5 mintues"I say "Look what I did is beacause..I...I..I..LOVE YOU"he blurts.I gasp and blush "I only see you as a friend I'm sorry"I say softly.He looks down and silently leaves the room.I sit on my bed and cover my face with my hands.Suddenly Haymitch walks in "Who died"he asks "Ha Ha you're a riot"I say throwing a pillow "Look sweetheart I have a good angle you can't refuse"he says "And if I do"I say "Then you or Gale is going to die" he says shrugging

 **How was that?Too short? Ik Ik!Bear with me:)**

 **-Ashxa**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Been a while :P ,here's 4_**

"Lovers!"I screech."Yes the Capitol will be stupid enough to buy it."says Haymitch.I sigh and rub my temples.After a while Haymitch breaks the silence "Boy told me he loved you." "Did he tell you I don't." "Come on there's a chance both of you come out alive." "But it's a slim one." "Katniss do it for Gale and your sister."he says walking out.I throw a vase across my room and stomp on it. **Chariots** _This is amazing_ I say as me and Gale are on fire.Gale tries to grab my hand as I'm about to swing it I remember Haymitchs words _There's a chance_ I grab his hand and do a very weird thing.I kiss him and the Capitol goes wild.The president does his speech and we head out.Everyone is suprised what I did.The prep team,Effie,Cinna,and the tributes inculding myself..As I pass by Haymitch he whispers "Good job sweetheart."I nod and go on the elevator which with my luck has Glimmer on it."He's mine."she snarls.I snort and she glares "Back off or be the first I kill.".We land on the floor she's on and she leaves.Once we get to the 12th floor,I put on a silky nightgown,remove makeup and sleep

 **Short but longer than others**


End file.
